


50 kisses and so much more

by riemember



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 50 kisses tumblr prompt, Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Little Shit, Kissing, Kyoutani Kentarou is So Done, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riemember/pseuds/riemember
Summary: 50 kisses tumblr prompt for iwakyou <3
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kyoutani Kentarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. 47 - kiss out of spite

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Back with IwaKyou for you all. I hope you like my first works in the Haikyuu fandom <3
> 
> I mainly started writing this for mar, so if you see this, hi!! ur gay (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)
> 
> without further ado, enjoy!
> 
> scream at me on my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/injoonwetrust)!
> 
> or
> 
> my [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/injoonwetrust)! (if you wanna stay anon uwu)
> 
> lots of love,
> 
> rie <3

The goading became all the more insistent and he was about to walk away before he heard Iwaizumi speak.

“Why? Too chicken to do it?”

Whipping his head to face him, his eyes narrow at the challenging twinkle in Iwaizumi’s eyes. Kyoutani stomps to where Iwaizumi was standing, grabbing a fistful of his shirt then pulling down harshly, crashing his lips against the other. 

It was a heated affair, lips closed around each other as hands scrambled for purchase on the back of shirts, threading through hair, roughly tugging and eliciting sounds that neither of them expected. It escalates, mouths opening with tangled tongues and someone keens. Kyoutani figures it was him, paying equal amounts of attention to the whine that spills from Iwaizumi’s mouth when he nibbles lightly on his lips, drawing pleasure low on his stomach.

Electricity shoots up his spine, back curving to press against Iwaizumi closer, as close as possible and _god._ If this is what kissing felt like then Kyoutani would like to spend the rest of his life doing it. 

He follows Iwaizumi’s lead, pulling out delicious whines from the other with the teasing drag of the nails of his hand slipping underneath Iwaizumi’s shirt. Kyoutani is a live wire, tingling at every pass of current through his veins with the drag of Iwaizumi’s lips against his, handling him like a rag doll but the contrast of his gentle touch along his nape makes his head spin just the right amount of dizzy.

Evidently, for a first time kisser, Kyoutani wasn’t doing so bad; judging from Iwaizumi’s reactions. He tugs again at Iwaizumi’s hair and he relishes in the groan that vibrates through the other’s chest, feeling it deep in his bones as their lips connect once more.

He couldn’t remember the last time he breathed. At the same time, he couldn’t remember the last time he cared to do so. It was a whirlwind of tongues and lips and clenched fists, a cacophony of grunts and breathy moans that were swallowed by yet another kiss. It was intoxicating.

As quickly as it escalated, the kiss slowed, turning languid and warm. Liquid, hot pleasure dancing across his skin, turning his head this way and that to chase the same pleasure with the slow pace. Lips part with small kisses, chaste and this time small, tickling at the end of his lips with a promise for more.

Panting to catch his breath, Kyoutani pulls away, eyes blinking open as he utters the words against Iwaizumi’s lips. “Top _that_ , coward.”

Wolf-whistles breaks them out of their trance, slow clapping and shocked faces greets them from outside the little bubble they formed.

“God _damn,_ Kyoutani. Didn’t think you had it in ya.”   
  


“Yeah. What the fuck was that? Y’all get a fuckin’ room, Christ.”  
  
Laughter echoes in the room as eyes focused on them, teasing jabs at how the kiss went for a small dare. A small game that they played.

The back of his neck flushes at the attention, but not at the attention directed at him by the others, no. Moreso the intense stare that Iwaizumi gives him, promising danger and mischief as the remaining heat of their kiss still lingers in the air around them.

Iwaizumi’s voice is hoarse when he speaks, low enough that it pulls warm in Kyoutani’s stomach, sending sparks from the base of his spine up the nape of his neck. “Wanna bet, Kyou?”

It takes a second for him to process that Iwaizumi was answering his earlier challenge. ‘ _Top that.’_ He said. And Kyoutani groans internally, wondering if he dug himself into a deeper hole. But then again, looking back and meeting Iwaizumi’s piercing gaze with one of his own, he thinks he doesn’t want to get out of this one either.

“Fuckin’ _bet_ , dipshit.”   
  
Iwaizumi’s smirk turns feral, burning the image at the back of his mind.

Kyoutani looks at the clock, breathing in to keep himself steady. It was gonna be a long night. Though Kyoutani doesn’t mind the waiting game.


	2. 14 - casual kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwakyou prompt 14: casual kiss

Iwaizumi hands Kyoutani the change of clothes, throwing a towel over his head. He ruffles Kyoutani’s hair with the towel, drying it lightly before snorting. “You look like a drenched cat, Kyou.”

A scowl immediately forms on Kyoutani’s lips, “Fuck off, Zumi.” He shoves the towel in Iwaizumi’s face and scoffs, eyeing Iwaizumi up and down. “‘S not like you’re lookin’ any better.”

Sputtering at the cotton in his mouth, Iwaizumi removes the towel from his face and wraps it around Kyoutani’s head, snickering loudly. “Now ya look like a zombie.”

He hears grumbling from Kyoutani as he stalks towards the bathroom, taking off his clothes and leaving them by the door. Iwaizumi calls out teasingly. “Don’t worry, Kyou! You rock the drenched cat zombie look!”

Laughing to himself as he tries to dry his hair as much as possible, Iwaizumi takes off his soaked shirt and gathers Kyoutani’s wet clothes as well, putting it in the laundry to wash. He puts their clothes inside the washing machine and loads the soap dispenser, choosing the right settings on it. 

Once he’s done, he walks towards the kitchen to make them both hot chocolate, pulling out a saucepan to heat the milk up, reaching over the cupboard to get the melted chocolate stored in a bottle. Stirring in the chocolate evenly, Iwaizumi takes out two mugs, a mismatched yellow and green one that was bought in a sale around a few months ago.

He smiles at the memory as he turns off the stove, pouring the hot chocolate on each of the mugs, filling them up almost to the brim. Iwaizumi moves to grab the container of small marshmallows on the counter, dropping two in his cup and three in Kyoutani’s. Bringing the cups on the coffee table near the couch, Iwaizumi’s head snaps up as he hears the shower turn off, the tell-tale sign of a door opening.

Kyoutani walks out and Iwaizumi’s taken _out._ Done for. The sight in front of Iwaizumi renders him speechless and he feels the tip of his ears heat up. Kyoutani is practically drowning in his shirt, and Iwaizumi can’t take his eyes off the way it drapes over his lithe form, just falling short on Kyoutani’s thighs. And good lord. Those thighs. And legs. Muscles running taught, eyes trailing over every inch of exposed skin and suddenly Iwaizumi’s parched, throat dry as he tries to recollect himself.

It’s not like they have much of a height difference, but Iwaizumi’s build doesn’t allow him the luxury of smaller clothes that’s similar to Kyoutani’s size. So he usually gets looser, more comfortable clothes and a few fitted clothes. Iwaizumi didn’t give it much thought when he grabbed the shirt from his closet, and now he’s suddenly glad for his brain’s lack of activity.

Really, he doesn’t know if being caught in a thunderstorm is a blessing or a curse. 

Kyoutani’s skin blushes red as steam surrounds him like a part of a badly plotted movie scene, except Kyoutani actually looks _good,_ tugging at the ends of his shirt with a cute frown on his face. “Zumi, is this really the smallest shirt you have?” Looking up at Iwaizumi with an expression that should really be considered illegal.

Iwaizumi mumbles to himself. _“Dangerous.”_ He walks closer to Kyoutani and his hands find themselves around Kyoutani’s waist, as if drawn there like a magnet. “Yes, it’s the only one that could fit ya.” He says, like a liar. 

Crowding Kyoutani against the wall of his bedroom, Iwaizumi’s lips ghost over his for a slight second, his voice coming out hoarse. “Why, got any problems with it?”

Kyoutani lets out a gasp, barely audible, but still noticeable given their proximity. His eyes flutter as he chases Iwaizumi’s lips subconsciously, muttering out a small, “No.”

Iwaizumi hums, satisfied with his response. “Good.”

Kyoutani tries to lean in to capture Iwaizumi’s lips with his own, letting out a low growl when Iwaizumi draws back. He narrows his eyes. “Hajime.”

The other just tilts his head innocently, “Hm? Something botherin’ ya, Kentarou?”

“If you don’t fuckin’ kiss me right this second—”

Before Kyoutani can continue his sentence, Iwaizumi presses his lips against Kyoutani’s in a chaste and casual kiss, effectively shutting him up, but only briefly.

Kyoutani’s groans, thumping his head backwards against the wall as Iwaizumi pulls away and saunters inside his room. “ _Zumi_ , where the fuck are you goin’?”

Iwaizumi looks over his shoulder with a shit-eating grin on his face. “To shower, my love.”

“Now? Of all times?” Kyoutani asks in disbelief.

He nods at Kyoutani and puts on a pitiful expression. “Yeah. Wouldn’t want your boyfriend to get sick now, would’ja?”

Kyoutani has a conflicted look on his face. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he grunts. “Go the fuck to shower before I change my mind and eat ya, asshole.”

Iwaizumi winks at Kyoutani. “Is that a promise?” He laughs lightly at the growl Kyoutani directs at him before heading to the bathroom. “There’s hot chocolate on the coffee table. Extra marshmallows even though ya deny that ya like ‘em.”

Running his hands down his face, Kyoutani trods over to the sofa and smiles softly at the pair of mugs on the table. Grabbing hold of the green mug and nestling it in his hands and soaking in its warmth, Kyoutani carefully sips the hot chocolate, enjoying the taste with a smack of his lips.

Iwaizumi still makes the best hot chocolate after all.

His nose scrunches when one of the marshmallows bump softly against it, lips quirking up as he counts how many were in his mug. _Three. Just how he liked it._

Kyoutani never really liked rainy days before. It was a time when he felt a little more lonely than usual, just a tad colder, a bit emptier.

But, as he watches Iwaizumi smile at him warmly and settle beside him with an arm over his shoulder, enveloping Kyoutani in the warmth he never thought he’d have; he finds that rainy days aren’t so bad after all.


	3. A Kiss Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little kiss good morning to start the day off right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I wrote this a little at work, then on the way home, and on my own bed dreaming of better days when I'd get to have some of the magic they have.
> 
> I hope your day is filled with a little bit of magic too.
> 
> scream at me on my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/injoonwetrust)!
> 
> or
> 
> my [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/injoonwetrust)! (if you wanna stay anon uwu)
> 
> lots of love,
> 
> rie <3

Iwaizumi feels the cold breeze against the exposed skin of his back, shirt wrinkled and ridden up, smelling like warmth and fresh laundry sheets and something that feels like home. He shivers, cuddling closer to the bundle of blankets beside him, hands crawling underneath to circle around a defined waist, settling warm against his chest.

“Fuck, ‘Zumi.” Kyoutani mumbles sleepily. “Hands.” Patting his hands lightly, as if tapping out.

He hums in response. “Wha’ ‘bout hands?” Coming out muffled from his face pressed against Kyoutani’s body.

“Cold.” The other hisses out in response. “Cold, cold cold.” He whines slightly. “Off, please.” Kyoutani rarely ever says please, and if ever, it’s caught in the throngs of Sunday morning; floating easy in the wind carried over sunlight.

Iwaizumi grunts, instead of doing what Kyoutani said, he snuggles closer, draping himself over Kyoutani; freezing feet against his, ice fingertips dancing across Kyoutani’s stomach and up, up, up his torso. 

A groan in protest resounds around their room and Iwaizumi’s lips tilt upwards into a smile. “Somethin’ wrong Kyou?”

“You know what’s wrong, asshole.” He sounds more awake, and when Iwaizumi peeks from his position with an eye open, he finds Kyoutani glaring at him, eyes barely open, with a small, sleepy scowl on his lips.

“Hmm. I have no idea what you’re talkin’ ‘bout.” And because Iwaizumi’s a little shit, he skirts his hand up the planes of his back, past his shoulder blades to tickle at his neck; playing with the growing hair at his nape and tugging on it a little.

Kyoutani groans, for a different reason now, “You fucker.” He growls before pulling Iwaizumi up and flipping them so that he’s hovering over a smirking Iwaizumi. He leans closer, a breadth of space between them that has Iwaizumi’s eyes almost fluttering shut, arching his back and straining his neck up, up, up to steal a kiss. But before he could, Kyoutani’s scowl turns into a sharp grin.

“Payback, bitch.” Scrambling to get off the bed, Kyoutani barks out a laugh, filling the morning light with electric energy. 

But, as quick as Kyoutani was, Iwaizumi has always been quicker. He catches Kyoutani by his bicep, drags him back to their bed quite roughly and pins both wrists on either side of his head. 

“Gotta be a lot faster than that, babe.”

The red on Kyoutani’s cheeks spread to the tips of his ears, shivering; but this time he’s not sure if it’s because of the cold. Then, his expression changes, half lidded, voice gravelly from waking up when the sun rose. “I don’t gotta be.”   
  
And, like clockwork, Iwaizumi’s transfixed. Eyes dazed and lips parting slightly.

_ Got ‘em. _ Kyoutani smirks.

One hand slowly but surely wiggling out of Iwaizumi’s grasp, Kyoutani traces Iwaizumi face with his fingertips, brushing away the hair that fell between his eyebrows.  _ His hair’s gotten longer. _ Kyoutani whispers, “I just have to be quicker than you.”  
  
  
With that, Kyoutani turns the tables once more. This time, with him firmly straddling Iwaizumi’s hips, taking his wrists in his hands, and bringing it closer to his lips to leave small kisses all over it. Slow and deliberate. Never breaking eye contact with Iwaizumi.   
  


And Kyoutani paying this much attention to Iwaizumi so early in the morning, before he’s had his morning coffee, is making Iwaizumi’s head spin. Knees significantly weakened, he stares back at Kyoutani, searching, eyes wandering down his cheeks, to his plush lips. The curve of his back and the way he sits on top of Iwaizumi like Kyoutani’s not driving him completely crazy.

Kyoutani kisses his knuckles, the inside of his palm, the back of his hand, his pulse point and — he feels Iwaizumi’s heart skip a beat; chuckling low under his breath. “Hm? Got somethin’ else to say, Hajime?”

And if there were any words left to say, they were swallowed back with Iwaizumi’s gulp, head shaking no. Kyoutani’s effect on Iwaizumi after all these years still manages to amaze him. Having this much control over  _ the  _ Iwaizumi Hajime. Well, Kyoutani knows he’s the only one who could brag about that.

Overtaken by the sudden urge to kiss him, Iwaizumi surges up, hands cupping the back of Kyoutani’s neck as he captures the other’s lips in a deep kiss. His hand glides over smooth skin under Kyoutani’s— well, _Iwaizumi’s_ — shirt, scraping his nails there lightly, drawing a moan from the other, leaving goosebumps in its wake. He traces lazy patterns on every patch of skin he could reach, thumbs brushing across Kyoutani’s hip bones.

Iwaizumi breaks off with a breath, diving back in, but this time slow, deliberate. Just like how Kyoutani had kissed the heart beating against the thin skin of his wrists, Iwaizumi kisses him slow; kisses him the way he only knows. The way Kyoutani loves to be kissed. The way Iwaizumi never missed how to make his toes curl in pleasure, even with a simple press of his lips.

  
Kyoutani pulls back, panting, eyes closed and forehead pressed against Iwaizumi’s. “G’mornin’.”  
  
  
Iwaizumi grins, equally as spent, and equally as fond. “Mornin’.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me your thoughts and scream with me in the comments <3
> 
> scream at me on my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/injoonwetrust)!
> 
> or
> 
> my [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/injoonwetrust)! (if you wanna stay anon uwu)
> 
> lots of love,
> 
> rie <3

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! did you guys like it? loved it ? please tell me what you think! 
> 
> which part is your favourite? i'd love love love to hear what you think of this fic. i'm so ridiculously fond and proud of it, and i hope you enjoyed to your heart's content
> 
> this whole challenge is so exciting I can't wait to share more with you all <3
> 
> have a wonderful day! thank you <3
> 
> scream at me on my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/injoonwetrust)!
> 
> or
> 
> my [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/injoonwetrust)! (if you wanna stay anon uwu)
> 
> lots of love,
> 
> rie <3


End file.
